


Зависимость

by Melorin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: Его реакция на стресс не была нормальной – Хонбин и сам это понимал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, и, если быть честным, даже не пытался. Потому что рядом был Хакён – тот с кого всё началось, и тот на ком это никогда не закончится, пока они позволяют своей боли резонировать вместе, впадая в странную, извращенную зависимость друг от друга.





	Зависимость

Пресс-конференция длилась больше часа, находясь под прицелом десятков пар глаз и объективов видеокамер, Хонбин чувствовал себя редким животным, выставленным на обозрение жаждущей публики. Рубашка пропиталась потом и противно липла к спине, он то и дело поводил плечами, в бесплодной попытке избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Послав в зал очередную вымученную улыбку, чувствуя, как сводит судорогой челюсть, Хонбин уже представлял себе завтрашние заголовки в интернете.

Отголоски скандала, который раздула одна из фанаток, когда, встретившись в клубе, он отказал ей в более тесном знакомстве, до сих пор не сгинули в лету. Журналисты коршуном следили за каждым его движением, отмечая в своих блокнотах синяки под глазами, тусклый цвет лица, складку на идеально выглаженной рубашке. В каждом новом вопросе Хонбин старательно высматривал подтекст, даже в том, где его спрашивали, что он предпочитает на завтрак, чай или кофе. А в бездушных глазах стервятников напротив, читал: «ошибись, дай повод, ошибись».

Самое меньшее в чем его обвиняли тогда, это распитие спиртных напитков в компании несовершеннолетних (это при том, что самым младшим в собравшейся компании был он, и уж явно не являлся несовершеннолетним). Но апофеозом были слухи о том, что он её якобы изнасиловал в туалете. Журналисты налетели на него как коршуны и не оставили бы живого места, если бы не оперативная работа менеджеров и полицейских, которые тотчас же привлекли девушку к ответственности, заставив пройти медицинское обследование. Скандал не стоил и выеденного яйца, но по воле случая, старшая сестра той девушки работала в одной из сеульских газет, вплотную освещавшей жизнь знаменитостей, и вцепилась в него бульдожьей хваткой. Хонбин не мог шагу ступить за пределы дома или студии, чтобы она не появлялась как из-под земли и не набрасывалась с вопросами-обвинениями, коверкая любое сказанное слово на свой лад. Не останавливали эту сумасшедшую ни угрозы из компании, ни последующий судебный запрет, ни даже внушительные штрафы. Откуда ни возьмись стали появляться свидетели, видевшие Хонбина в других сомнительных заведениях, барах или клубах, этих людей не смущало даже то, что в названное ими время, его не было в стране. Клевета набирала обороты, менеджер хлопал Хонбина по спине, когда он валясь с ног от усталости, перешагивал порог квартиры, и просил подождать ещё немного. «Скоро всё закончится», — повторял он.

Всё и закончилось, но разбуженный вулкан так просто не затихал, и Хонбин боялся взрыва, дергаясь каждый раз, когда видел своё имя в какой-нибудь статье. Со времен дебюта прошло четыре года, но даже тогда не было так трудно, как после одной нелепой сплетни в интернете. Фанаты разделились на два лагеря, те, кто поддерживал и верил в его непричастность, и те, кто требовал выгнать его из группы. Хонбин замыкался в себе, когда читал многочисленные опусы, и грубо одергивал Хакёна, когда тот пытался забрать у него ноутбук. Это был своего рода акт мазохизма, но он не мог и не хотел, справляться с этим, предпочитая утопать в жалости к себе и падать на дно социальной ямы, что ему так добродушно рыли недоброжелатели.

— Следующий вопрос.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Хонбин вынырнул из своих мыслей и обвел взглядом сидящих в зале людей, остановившись на менеджере, который демонстрировал ему два горизонтально поднятых пальца. Это означало, что осталось всего два вопроса, и даже если ад разверзнется, Хонбин ответит на них и покинет этот зал. Взбодрившись, он рассматривал поднятые руки, и почти расслабился, забыв, что самое вкусное жизнь всегда оставляет напоследок.

— Вы можете прокомментировать недавний инцидент с госпожой Н.? — миловидная девушка в первом ряду, прямо напротив Хонбина, нежно улыбалась, но ему чудились рога над её головой и раздвоенный язык, с которого капала ядовитая слюна.

Все вокруг замерли, ожидая ответа, выжидая, когда он ошибется, чтобы как стая шакалов наброситься на него и растерзать в клочья. Журналистка продолжала улыбаться, но Хонбин видел, какой монстр скрывается за этой внешностью, тот, кто не оставит от него живого места. Тяжело сглотнув, он нашел под столом руку Хакёна и, что есть силы, сжал, впиваясь ногтями в тыльную сторону ладони. Боковым зрением он видел, как Хакён едва заметно поморщился, но тут же взял под контроль лицо, продолжая вежливо улыбаться в камеру.

Хонбин завидовал его способности всегда оставаться спокойным, что бы ни происходило. Даже когда мир вокруг пытался пожрать сам себя, не забывая при этом, мимоходом отхватить кусок побольше от тех, кому не повезло стоять с краю, Хакён в это время продолжал мило улыбаться, раздавать автографы, и вести себя так, будто происходящее его вообще не касается.

Хонбин злился, ненавидел сам себя, но не мог ничего поделать. Глубоко внутри, там, где должно было быть то, что люди привыкли называть душой, корчилось темное нечто, выплевывая желания одно страшнее другого, которые, к своему стыду, Хонбин хотел воплотить в жизнь. Хотел сломать, хотел унизить, хотел сделать больно, так же, как было больно ему самому, а лучше ещё сильнее. И сделать он это хотел не с фанаткой, из-за которой всё и началось, не с её сестрой-журналисткой, которая раздула из мухи слона. А с Хакёном, который смотрел на всё с милой улыбкой на лице. Хонбина тошнило от заботы и понимания в его глазах, от нежных пальцев с безупречным маникюром, которые перебирали ему волосы, от полного жалости и сочувствия голоса, который шептал, что всё будет хорошо.

Желание причинить боль другому человеку, терзало Хонбина изнутри, рвало сознание на части и пугало до неконтролируемого панического ужаса. Но вместе с тем рождало внутри странное предвкушение, неутолимую жажду чужих страданий. От одной только мысли, как исказится лицо Хакёна, как скривится его рот в немом крике, как наполнятся слезами глаза, по телу Хонбина прокатывалась горячая волна, маленькими разрядами тока щекочущая нервы. Он ненавидел себя за эти желания, хотел от них избавиться, и в тоже время так отчаянно хотел воплотить в жизнь, что порой терял связь с реальностью, путая, где заканчивается фантазия, а где начинается настоящая жизнь.

И хуже всего было то, что все его мысли концентрировались только вокруг одного человека, как стая пчел возвращается в улей, так и его мысли каждый раз возвращались к Хакёну. Хонбин не мог позволить себе больше, чем едва заметные синяки на предплечьях от излишне сильной хватки, практически незаметные на темной коже и скрытые под рукавами кофт. Или он мог царапнуть кожу на затылке сильнее, чем было нужно, оставляя под волосами тонкие алые полосы. Во время репетиции Хонбин мог нарочно врезаться, толкая Хакёна так, что тот, потеряв равновесие, падал на пол. А потом Хакён сидел, баюкая ушибленную руку, и не сводил с него взгляда, в котором читалось «я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь».

Каждый раз Хонбину хотелось упасть рядом на колени и просить прощения. Каждый раз он хотел занести руку и отвесить пощечину, чтобы не видеть, как наполняются пониманием глаза, как на губы ложится тень сочувствующей улыбки. Больше всего Хонбина заботил вопрос, почему Хакён позволяет делать это с собой, но задать его вслух, он не решался. Страх, что он потеряет свою маленькую отдушину, свой больной, извращенный, неправильный способ справиться со стрессом, держал его рот на замке. Ему было нужно это, ему нужен был Хакён, который каждый вечер, сидя в общей гостиной, рассматривал россыпь синяков на руках и едва заметно хмурился, пока никто не видит. А потом замечал Хонбина, и набрасывал на плечи плед, улыбаясь, как ни в чем не бывало.

Странным было и то, что никто вокруг, казалось, не замечал. И хотя Хонбин старался быть осторожным, старался держаться от Хакёна на расстоянии как можно дольше, следы на его руках становились всё отчетливее с каждым разом. Однажды Хонбину довелось услышать, как Хакён оправдывается перед стаффом, объясняя наличие синяков самым бредовым образом.

«Я оступился на лестнице и начал падать, но Хонбин-и был рядом и подхватил меня. Правда, немного переусердствовал».

Над Хакёном дружелюбно подтрунивали после этого, говоря, что главный танцор не может быть настолько неуклюжим, а самого Хонбина благодарили и просили присматривать за их непутевым лидером и дальше. Хонбин злился, хотел рвать декорации голыми руками и с пеной у рта доказывать, что Хакён ни в чем не виноват. На каждое «спасибо» у него был заготовлен полный яда ответ, который он молча глотал, стоило только представить, какими глазами на него потом будут смотреть. Ему хватило общественного порицания, слухов в интернете и на страницах желтой прессы, фанатского непостоянства и недовольства, а также многочисленных разговоров с адвокатами и директором. Пока Хакён молчал, Хонбин тоже не собирался ничего говорить. Жажда в нем была сильнее ненависти, и это было не тем, что он мог самостоятельно контролировать.

Сжимая руку Хакёна, Хонбин знал, что когда закончится интервью и они все покинут зал, на тонкой коже ладони будут отчетливо выделяться глубокие следы в форме полумесяцев от ногтей. Так же это знал и сам Хакён, который вместо того, чтобы вырваться, несильно пожал его руку в ответ, в знак молчаливой поддержки, на уровне эмоций говоря «всё в порядке, я с тобой».

Журналистка не сводила с него липкого цепкого взгляда, внимательно следя за каждой эмоцией, проскальзывающей на лице. Подавив желание послать её к черту, Хонбин выпрямился и откинулся назад на спинку стула, посылая в зал кривую улыбку, полную невысказанного сожаления. Защелкали камеры, на последнем ряду кто-то громко фыркнул и все головы тут же повернулись туда, давая Хонбину несколько секунд передышки. Воншик, сидевший по другую сторону от него, легонько толкнул в плечо, и когда Хонбин перевел на него взгляд, тот одними губами прошептал «держись».

Хонбин был благодарен за поддержку, за веру, за желание помочь, но слова давно стали для него не более чем пустым звуком. Слишком много было сказано за последние месяцы, как им самим, так и против него, на каждом углу люди смаковали сплетни, обрастающие всё новыми и новыми подробностями, и бесстыдно показывали на него пальцем. Хонбин проходил мимо, улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало, но внутри, раз за разом сгорал, поглощенный неконтролируемой злобой. С каждым днем он становился всё раздражительнее, чувствуя, что ещё немного и взорвется, набросится на всех этих людей и вырвет их поганые языки.

Успокоительное, которое его заставлял пить менеджер, лишь немного притупляло ярость, клокочущую внутри, не заглушая её полностью. Но где бы он ни был, в гримерке, в репетиционной, в студии звукозаписи, стоило ему только в красках представить, как захлебнется криком младший редактор, позволивший себе ехидную усмешку в его адрес, когда он будет разбивать ему в кровь лицо. Или как новенькая разносчица кофе полетит спиной вперед по лестнице за то, что громким шёпотом интересовалась у кого-то, сняли ли с него обвинения в изнасиловании. Стоило ему только сделать шаг по направлению к двери, чтобы воплотить свои мысли в реальность, чтобы раз и навсегда заставить всех заткнуться, как перед ним возникал Хакён и мягко, но настойчиво, давил на плечи, вынуждая опуститься назад в кресло. Хонбин хватал его за запястья, выкручивая до боли, пока Хакён не падал на колени перед ним, и внимательно смотрел в карие с черными вкраплениями на радужке глаза. И мир перед ним сужался, концентрируясь на одном человеке, все темные извращенные желания, которые так долго искали выход, стремились вырваться на свободу в один миг. Забота Хакёна, которой лучились его глаза, его мягкая понимающая улыбка, всё это ядом разносилось по венам, лишая Хонбина остатков здравомыслия. Он призывал весь свой контроль, отталкивал от себя Хакёна и вжимался в кресло, стискивая зубы, чтобы не сорваться. Сколько бы тот ему ни позволял, у всего был лимит, и Хонбин не желал испытывать судьбу, не желал по незнанию переходить её, лишая себя последнего островка свободы. Терпение Хакёна не безгранично, и когда он решит, что с него хватит, Хонбину ничего не останется, кроме как самому справляться с монстрами внутри, рискуя быть сожранным в одночасье.

Кивнув Воншику, Хонбин прочистил горло и, изобразив печаль на лице, опустил глаза, уставившись на табличку со своим именем. Он мог обойтись общими фразами, как учил его адвокат, мог проигнорировать вопрос, попросив следующий, мог демонстративно сложить руки на груди, потребовав, чтобы журналистку вывели. Что бы он ни сделал, реакция не заставит себя ждать. Если он будет оправдываться и давить на жалость — его обвинят в попытке манипулировать общественным мнением, если расплачется — в том, что признает свою вину. Если начнет ходить кругами — в попытке уйти от ответа. Если скажет всё как есть — во лжи. Что бы он ни выбрал, результат будет отрицательным.

Как только его слова появятся на страницах газет и на официальных новостных порталах, комментарии заполнятся ядовитыми высказываниями анонимных пользователей, жизнь которых строится на том, чтобы унизить другого. Они будут упражняться в остроумии, превозносить себя за его счет, и зло хохотать над теми, кто попытается его защитить. Хонбин представлял толстых, оплывших жиром офисных мух, которые в обед закидывались гамбургерами из общепита, а потом строчили один комментарий за другим. Или официантов, с посеревшими от усталости лицами, перебивающимися жалкой подработкой, чтобы свести концы с концами, в перерыве поливающие его грязью. Домохозяек, чьи мужья пропадали у любовниц, подростков, придумавших себе проблемы, и пытающихся решить их за счет других. Чужая зависть полыхала ядовитой злобой, Хонбин не ожидал, что бремя известности ляжет на плечи огромным валуном, вдавливающим его в землю сантиметр за сантиметром. Просто читая отзывы, он чувствовал, как вязкая трясина засасывает его на дно отчаяния, покрывает всё тело мутной жижей, забиваясь в рот, в нос, пеленой становится перед глазами, лишая зрения, слуха и голоса.

— Недавний инцидент, — начал Хонбин и замолчал, не зная, что собирался сказать. Хакён едва ощутимо сжал его руку, большим пальцем проводя по костяшкам, давая столь необходимую и столь бесполезную сейчас поддержку. Потянувшись за бутылкой с водой, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, Хонбин поймал взгляд журналистки и сглотнул противный ком в горле. Слова, которые он говорил, приходилось выталкивать изо рта, язык еле ворочался, отказываясь произносить заведомо проигрышные фразы. — Недавний инцидент был досадным недоразумением.

Послышались шепотки, Хонбин поморщился и на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

— Госпожа Н. приняла мой отказ близко к сердцу и пошла на поводу своих эмоций. Если бы я знал, чем это обернется, постарался бы сгладить конфликт до того, как всё зайдет слишком далеко.

— Что значит «слишком далеко»? — встрял другой журналист, парень, едва старше самого Хонбина.

— По моей неосторожности, агентство и другие участники группы оказались втянуты в скандал, — Хонбин прикусил губу, стараясь подбирать правильные слова, чтобы оттянуть момент взрыва как можно дальше. Он опустил голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь и громко, так чтобы услышали все, произнес. — Я приношу свои извинения за доставленные неприятности.

В зале наступила гробовая тишина, все ждали, когда он продолжит говорить, но Хонбин молчал. Он не видел смысла в том, чтобы начинать оправдываться, чтобы в очередной раз пытаться что-то доказать, объяснить, те, кто хотел его услышать — сделали это. На мгновение Хонбину показалось, что всё прошло, что ярость, клокочущая в его душе, сгинула вместе с последними произнесенными словами, но тут кто-то сказал «интересно, сколько ей заплатили», даже не думая понижать тон, и перед глазами полыхнуло красным.

— Последний вопрос на сегодня.

Менеджер поднялся со своего места, и многие тут же повернулись в его сторону, но Хонбин не обратил на это внимания, вдруг почувствовав горячее дыхание возле уха. Хакён наклонился совсем близко и, задевая мочку губами, прошептал:

— Потерпи ещё немного.

Едва заметно качнув головой в знак согласия, Хонбин стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвущийся из горла крик. Он устал терпеть, устал ждать, пока этот фарс, наконец, закончится. Ему надоело жить, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, надоело дергаться от каждого постороннего звука. Надоело ощущать себя беспомощной жертвой перед стаей разъяренных хищников, надоело извиняться за то, чего он не делал. Хонбин никогда не чувствовал себя настолько усталым и беспомощным, а вместе с этим, настолько отчаянным и злым. Перед глазами стояла пелена, за которой не видно было лиц, только черные размытые силуэты, каждый из которых хотелось уничтожить, хотелось стереть с лица земли, чтобы не осталось даже горстки пепла. На языке крутились слова, которые никогда не должны быть произнесены вслух, слова грубые, жестокие, злые. Умом Хонбин понимал, что если откроет рот, то сделает хуже не только себе, но и всей группе, но желание выплеснуть всю накопившуюся внутри боль, всю агрессию, разрывало его на части.

Призывая на помощь всю свою силу воли, Хонбин держался из последних сил, чтобы не сорваться сейчас, когда конец был уже так близок. Внутри бушевало настоящее цунами, сносящее на своем пути все преграды и барьеры, которые помогали ему оставаться самим собой. Удушающая волна гнева раз за разом накатывала всё ближе, всё яростнее ударяя по натянутым как струны нервам.

Звуки в зале медленно, но неотвратимо отходили на второй план, пока не исчезли вовсе. Он не слышал возмущений кого-то из журналистов, не слышал, как с громким скрипом отодвигались стулья, как усиленно защелкали затворы камер, не слышал последнего заданного вопроса. Из-за шума в ушах, Хонбин не слышал даже собственных мыслей, которые роем кружились в голове, бились о стенки черепа, в поисках выхода. Мысли, что провоцировали желания, которые яркими образами заполняли его воображение, заставляя рот наполняться горькой вязкой слюной. Те самые потаенные, темные и страшные желания, которые, лежа по ночам в кровати, Хонбин медленно перебирал одно за другим. Он представлял реки крови, текущие под его ногами, багряно-красные, со стойким металлическим запахом. Представлял средневековые казни, виселицы и колья, с очередями из всех тех, кто так или иначе заставил его пройти через ад. И вместо того, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей, он тщательно оберегал каждую из них.

Его реакция на стресс не была нормальной, Хонбин понимал это, но не мог никому рассказать. С психологом он общался общими фразами, настаивая, что помощь ему не нужна. Хонбин боялся говорить вслух о том, что происходит, когда он закрывает глаза. Он никогда раньше не думал, что способен на такие сильные чувства, что способен ненавидеть так горячо и так отчаянно, как никогда и не думал, что способен причинить кому-то боль, и даже больше — наслаждаться этим.

Рука Хакёна, за которую он продолжал держаться, была его якорем, последним связующим звеном между реальностью и стремительно подступающим безумием. Хакён был единственным, кто знал, что творится у него внутри. Он влез под кожу, не спрашивая разрешения, бесцеремонно вторгся в личное пространство, поселился у него в голове, перетягивая всё внимание только на себя. Его улыбка сияла в темноте, и Хонбин тянулся, чтобы стереть её грубым ударом, рассекая губы до крови. Его голос мягко звал по имени, и Хонбин протягивал руку, чтобы заткнуть ему рот своей ладонью. В его взгляде читались невыносимая жалость и сострадание, и Хонбин набрасывал ему на лицо атласные ленты, туго затягивая концы на затылке, болезненно цепляя кончики волос, чтобы не видеть выражение этих глаз.

Боль, которую Хонбин хотел причинить ему, была другой, она была гуще, ярче, насыщеннее, но не имела разрушительного оттенка. Он хотел и не хотел видеть страдания Хакёна, разрываясь между противоречивых желаний, ненавидя его и самого себя до мелкой дрожи, сотрясающей всё тело. Хонбин затруднялся дать название тем чувствам, которые испытывал. Это был дремучий коктейль из злости и постоянного раздражения, которые смешались с невысказанными сожалениями и тихой, таящейся в самом дальнем уголке сердца любовью. Мимолетное счастье, наполняющее Хонбина, когда он ловил взгляд Хакёна направленный на себя, терялось перед ощущением обжигающе горячей кожи, к которой он прикасался, чтобы в очередной раз с силой сжать чужую руку, оставляя после себя мгновенно наливающиеся багрянцем следы.

Пресс-конференция подходила к концу, как через слой ваты до Хонбина доносился взволнованный голос Джехвана. Звуки возвращались медленно, не обрушиваясь на него разом, как бывало раньше, а один за другим. Джехван продолжал говорить, рассказывать о своих планах на будущее, о мечтах и ожиданиях. Хонбин порой завидовал ему, той непосредственности, с которой Джехван влезал в разные авантюры, той храбрости, с которой он бросался в омут с головой, не зная, сможет ли вынырнуть обратно. Он не барахтался на мели, как маленький ребенок, а уверенно шёл вперед, заходя всё глубже и глубже, не боясь того, что может ожидать его под толщью тяжелой мутной воды. Каждый из них был таким, и каждому из них Хонбин завидовал, понимая, что сам он стоит на месте.

Злость внутри медленно затихала, отходила на второй план, сдаваясь под напором желания сбежать как можно дальше. Хонбин хотел забиться в какой-нибудь угол, обхватить колени руками и, уткнувшись в них головой, просидеть так несколько часов в полном одиночестве. Когда ярость сытым зверем засыпала до следующего взрыва, Хонбин не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталости и всепоглощающего чувства собственного бессилия. Он не узнавал сам себя, не узнавал того человека, в которого превратился, и презирал его. За слабость, за неспособность контролировать свои собственные чувства, за желания, которые причиняли боль другим. Не об этом Хонбин мечтал, когда проходил кастинг в агентство, не этого он ожидал, часами изводя себя на тренировках, повторяя одно и то же движение тысячи раз, пока результат его не удовлетворит. Никто не спрашивал у Хонбина, чего он хочет, чего он действительно хочет сам, а не то, что написано в сценарии.

Как только Джехван замолчал, со всех сторон раздались голоса, журналисты заговорили все разом, перебивая друг друга, настаивая на продолжении интервью. Хонбин мысленно умолял, чтобы всё это закончилось, ему надоело быть экспонатом в музее, на который смотрят, оценивая со всех сторон. Он хотел выйти из этого зала и идти до тех пор, пока не сломаются ноги. Хотел покоя вдали от камер, хотел тишины подальше от шумных компаний, но вместе с этим он не хотел быть один. С сожалением выпустив руку Хакёна, начавшего подниматься со своего места, Хонбин последовал его примеру и, отвешивая традиционный поклон, чувствовал, как раскручивается внутри тугая пружина. За время проведенное здесь было сказано многое — о планах на будущее, о новом шоу, в котором они будут участвовать, о скором фанмитинге в Китае, о мировом турне, о котором мечтал каждый из них. Вместе с произнесенными словами, были разбужены демоны, сидящие внутри, те, кто мечтает о скандалах, о наживе за чужой счет, кто упивается чужими страданиями, как и он сам. Только если Хонбин ненавидел себя за эти мысли, люди, сидящие напротив, зарабатывали себе этим на жизнь — вытаскивая подноготную артистов и вывешивая её на всеобщее обозрение.

Развернувшись, Хонбин вслед за Хакёном направился к выходу, подмечая, как тот прячет руку со следами ногтей в кармане пиджака. Ему на мгновение стало стыдно, но в душе он радовался тому, что оставил на нем очередную отметину. Откуда брались эти мысли, Хонбин не знал, толком не понимая, чего он хочет.

Это уже становилось привычкой — оставлять на Хакёне отметины, почти незаметные синяки и красные, быстро сходящие полосы от ногтей. Но только так Хонбин мог держать себя в руках, только так он мог беззаботно улыбаться в камеры, шутить на многочисленных шоу, зная, что скрывается под длинными рукавами рубашек и свитеров. Маленькая сумасшедшая тайна на двоих, безумный мирок, сосредоточенный вокруг одного единственного человека. С каждым днем Хонбин всё больше становился зависим от Хакёна, от ощущения его кожи под пальцами, от мягкого жалостливого взгляда, от пахнущих муссом волос.

Оглядываясь назад, он мог сказать, когда всё это началось — день выхода первой статьи в замшелой третьесортной газетенке, разбудившей целый улей пчел, стремящихся ужалить как можно больнее. Глупая сплетня нарастала с каждым днем, обрушиваясь на него огромной снежной лавиной негодования. Директор, растерявший своё привычное спокойствие, кричал, брызжа слюной, называл его безмозглым идиотом, грозился посадить под замок и не выпускать из общежития без надзирателя. Хонбин стоял у него в кабинете, потупив взгляд в пол, и выслушивал длинную тираду о своих умственных способностях, и о том, что кроме внешности у него ничего больше нет. Слова резали больнее ножа, проникая в самое сердце и разрывая его изнутри на мелкие кровоточащие куски. Менеджер сочувствующе хлопал его по плечу и отходил назад, не зная, что говорить. И только Хакён делал шаг вперед, загораживая его от директора, давая несколько секунд передышки перед новым взрывом. Он мягко сжимал ладонь Хонбина и пытался объяснить, что всё это ложь, клевета, не стоящая выеденного яйца, и что Хонбин на такое не способен. Директор не слушал его оправданий, обрушивая на голову Хакёна упреки и угрозы. Как лидеру ему доставалось чаще всех, не только за Хонбина, за каждого в группе. За чужие ошибки он получал в троекратном размере, но сносил всё, никогда не показывая, что чувствует на самом деле.

Хонбин цеплялся за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг и чувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Его карьера висела на волоске из-за одной глупой статьи, а внутри разрастался пожар, стремящийся сжечь всё вокруг дотла. И только голос Хакёна, только его прикосновения удерживали Хонбина от падения. А дальше был какой-то бурный круговорот из событий и людей, множество лиц мелькало перед глазами, не задерживаясь в памяти — юристы, чьих имен он не помнил, журналисты, чьи голодные до наживы взгляды преследовали его во снах. Постоянным был только Хакён, его спина, загораживающая Хонбина от чужого гнева, его рука, ведущая по узкому мосту над пропастью, его голос, зовущий из темноты. Хонбин позволял своему эгоизму брать верх, позволял себе не думать о том, каково самому Хакёну после каждой выволочки от директора. У него не было сил переживать за кого-то ещё, когда собственный мир рушился как карточный домик.

Хонбин знал, когда всё это началось, но не мог сказать, когда всё зашло слишком далеко. Когда простого прикосновения стало невыносимо мало, когда вид побелевшей, от сильной хватки, руки стал приносить успокоение. Хакён едва заметно кривился от боли, но позволял делать это с собой, и Хонбин заходил всё дальше и дальше с каждым разом, испытывая его терпение. Он упорно искал ту грань, черту, которую не стоит пересекать, ждал и вместе с тем боялся, когда Хакён оттолкнет его. Но продолжал давить на незажившие синяки, проводить ногтями по красным полосам, не давая им полностью сойти. И улыбался, чувствуя, как внутри довольно ворчит сытый монстр, жадный до чужой боли, порождение его отчаяния и страха.

В гримерке было не протолкнуться, множество людей — видео-операторы, визажисты, стилисты, нуны из агентства, простые разносчики — толпилось вокруг, не давая ступить и шагу. Хонбин не мог расслабиться, продолжая держать лицо, чтобы не вызвать ещё больше слухов, в каждом постороннем человеке видя врага. С последнего вопроса, на который он ответил, счет пошел на секунды, ему оставалось только ждать, когда грянет очередной взрыв. И надеяться, что это в последний раз.

Добравшись до диванчика возле стены, Хонбин рухнул на него и сгорбился, пряча лицо в ладонях и стискивая зубы, чтобы не завыть в голос от отчаяния. И даже не дернулся, когда рядом опустился Хакён и, не слушая возражений, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды, притянул его в объятия, шепча какую-то успокаивающую чушь.

«Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись»

Хонбину хотелось кричать, хотелось вырвать Хакёну язык, чтобы он никогда больше не мог говорить. Но вместе с тем хотелось сдаться — позволить себе, наконец, побыть слабым, позволить ярости выйти вместе со слезами. Сбросить с плеч гору изо лжи и беспочвенных обвинений. Хотелось просто побыть человеком, а не куском мяса.

Их отношения всё больше напоминали театр абсурда, в котором они были актерами без реплик, вынужденными импровизировать на каждом шагу. Хонбин не знал, чего хочет, слепо идя на поводу своих желаний, презирая себя за слабость и Хакёна за то, что позволяет ему быть слабым. Ведомый яростью, он стремился утолить свой голод досыта и в тоже время, отголосок разума требовал разорвать эту связь.

— Всё закончилось, успокойся, всё хорошо.

Хонбин слепо нашел руку Хакёна и сжал, не жалея сил. Всё может и закончилось, но для них — только началось.

— Эй, хён, — позвал Хонбин, не поднимая головы. — Останешься сегодня со мной?

Это не была просьба, и по тому, как ощутимо Хакён вздрогнул, он тоже это понял. Но даже не смотря на это, он прошептал что-то утвердительное и чмокнул Хонбина в макушку, забавляясь. Другие могли бы увидеть в этом шутку, и только сам Хонбин знал, что за невинным жестом скрываются обреченность и нервозность.

Может разумом он и понимал, что стоит разорвать эту больную связь, но слепая ярость искала выхода, отчаянно рвалась наружу, и, ни у кого не хватало сил, чтобы это остановить. Ни у Хонбина, который слишком устал, чтобы контролировать себя, ни у Хакёна, который так и продолжал позволять себе быть его громоотводом.

«Что мы делаем, хён?» — осталось не произнесенным, а зверь внутри осклабился, учуяв добычу.

— Я с тобой, — прошептал Хакён, отвечая разом на все вопросы, даже не подозревая, что подписал этими словами себе приговор.

Его реакция на стресс не была нормальной — Хонбин и сам это понимал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, и, если быть честным, даже не пытался. Потому что рядом был Хакён — тот, с кого всё началось, и тот, на ком это никогда не закончится, пока они позволяют своей боли резонировать вместе, впадая в странную, извращенную зависимость друг от друга. И эта была правда — та правда, которая никогда не будет произнесена вслух.


End file.
